Dragon Ball XT: Saiyan Battles
Dragon Ball XT: Saiyan Battles is the first movie arc of the Dragon Ball XT series. It is set between Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball XT. It happens 7 years after Dragon Ball GT. In this story, Goku is still dead and a group of Saiyan Elites invade Earth trying to get revenge for their Leader Turales's brother, Turles. Characters Villains SAIYAN SUPER SQUAD Members: *Turales *Geyzar *Galore *Garex *B.K *Turles (Makes a small flash back cameo appearance) Heroes Z FIGHTERS *Vegeta *Gohan *Trunks *Goten *Majuub *Pan Allies *Goku (Makes a small cameo appearance) *Yamcha *Krillin *Videl *Chi Chi *Police Force *Unnamed Citizens Dragon Ball XT: Saiyan Battles Rough Training Goten and Trunks are training in the Gravity Chamber at 750x Earth's gravity. 'KAME - HAME - HA!' Goten shouted. 'BIG TREE CANNON!!' Trunks shouted. Both energy waves caused a beam struggle but at the end the Kamehameha Wave overpowered the Big Tree Cannon and blasted Trunks into a corner. 'Great job, Goten. You defeated my Big Tree Cannon!' Trunks said. 'But can you handle this?' he added. He put his hands together and a red coloured orb of energy appeared. The orb grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a huge rock. 'FINAL FLASH!' Trunks screamed. The Final Flash hit Goten square on the chest and he would have died if he had not turned Super Saiyan at the last moment. He started to bleed highly. Trunks threw a Senzu Bean and Goten swallowed it. They started to fight some more until Vegeta came in disrupted them. 'Quit slacking boys. I want to see how you two improved. When I mention it, I'm getting quite rusty too not having trained in a month. How about you two fuse and then we'll have a battle?' Vegeta asked and without waiting for an answer, he slammed his fist into Trunks stomach and round house kicked Goten. 'O.K, O.K. We'll fuse!' Goten said. 'Fusion... HA!' Trunks and Goten shouted and standing there was Gotenks. Vegeta and Gotenks started to brawl. 'SUPER FINAL FLASH!!!' Gotenks screamed. The Super Final Flash took Vegeta by surprise and he got slammed into the Chamber wall. Gotenks ran super fast and sank his fist into Vegeta's stomach. 'Oof!' Vegeta moaned. Vegeta was hurt. 'Gotenks...die!!' Vegeta went Super Saiyan 4 and charged at Gotenks. He kneed him in his chest. Gotenks spat blood. Vegeta used Big Bang attack. "Oh, Gotenks so much to learn." Vegeta grapded his hand. "GALICK GUN x10!" He yelled. He charged a yellow ball of enegy. Gotenks went Super Saiyan 3. "BIG TREE KAME - HAME - HA!!" he yelled. They both gave it their all. The Galick Gun x10 won though. Gotenks defusd at that moment. Trunks got up. "Nice work Dad." Vegeta just smirked. Goten looked at his watch. "I gotta go" he said exiting the chamber. He flew home. Vegeta charged over to Trunks. He placed his fist in Trunks chest. Trunks was breathless. Vegeta then kicked Trunks face. He hit the roof. "FINAL SHINE" Trunks's clothes were damaged. Vegeta stood over Trunks. Trunks kneed Vegeta's groin. "BIG TREE CANNON!." He yelled. After the attack hit Vegeta reveted to Super Saiyan. "Trunks! You've gone too far!" he yelled. He charged a Big Bang attack. Trunks fired a wave at the ball. It caused an explosion. Both Trunks and Vegeta were hurt. Suddenly the door opened and Bulma came. 'Stop fighting, guys. Lunch is ready.' Bulma said. Vegeta and Trunks rushed to the dining table and ate a three-course meal. They burped and went to sleep. The Invasion Meanwhile, in Outer Space… ‘Commander Turales! We have reached in the orbit of Planet Earth.’ A person who had a beard and a tail said. ‘Good work, Galore. Soon, I will have my revenge on the Saiyan who killed my brother, Turles.’ Commander Turales said. ‘B.K, immediately switch off Hyper-Boosters. Geyzar, increase Artificial Gravity. And you, Garex, switch on Main Weapon Systems. ‘Yes sir!’ All the three warriors repeated. They were all Saiyans. ‘Sir, the Space Shuttle will touch down in – 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1!’ said Galore. There was a deafening crash and the whole space shuttle rocked. The Saiyans got out of the Space Shuttle and saw two Army Trucks coming towards their way. ‘Get outta the way, punk!’ a soldier said, but the group didn’t even budge. One army truck hit Turaless, but he didn’t even move an inch. He lifted the truck with one finger and threw it to the nearby mountains, where it exploded into pieces. The other truck stopped nearly a hundred meters away from it. A scared looking soldier got out of the truck and started to run away, screaming. ‘Galore, Silence Him!’ Turaless ordered. ‘Right away, Sir!’ Galore said and he pointed his little finger and the soldier's back. He fired a thin orange beam which struck the soldier’s back and froze him. Galore rushed with blinding speed towards him and knocked him towards the mountains, which he blew up by firing an Energy Blast. 'No one can now that we are here. Otherwise, the Saiyan who killed my brother will find me. And I want the element of surprise.' Turales said. Turlaes's Scouter suddenly beeped. 'The scouter reading shows a power level of 7,000. Well, well, well. It is easier than I expected. Nevertheless, we must go and kill him. The energy is coming from the West direction.' Turales said. They sped through the desert lands and saw Satan City about a mile away. They entered Satan City. 'This is where the power level reading shows.' Turales said. They walked on the middle of the road. A car came and hit Turales and he blasted it away. 'Aah! Run! Call the police!' the citizens shouted. Turales snapped his fingers and all the civilians who were screaming, exploded and was covered in flames. Wrong Victim Pan was watching this scene from the Orange Star High School roof top. 'What the -! Such power!' Pan said, frightened. Around the corner of the street, 20 to 30 police cars parked in front of the Saiyan group. 'Whoever you are, you're all under arrest for killing innocent bystanders.' a police officer said. 'I don't think we are. Show them what happens to people who stop me from reaching my goal, Geyzar.' Turales said. 'Yes sir! Geyzar said. 'CRYSTAL SPHERE!' 'he shouted and a blue energy sphere blasted 10 cars, killing about 33 officers and 60 civilians who were watching the scene from the road side. The remaining officers took out Bazookas and Missile Launchers. They all fired at the group, but all of the blasts bounced off their armors and blasted the nearby buildings. Turales again snapped his fingers and half the city went up in flames. A gas station exploded, destroying a major part of the school. Pan jumped from the roof top and landed in front of Turales. 'What do you think you're doing?' she questioned. Turales scanned her power level and it showed 7,000. 'Are you the one who killed my brother? A girl?' Turales asked. 'I've never killed anybody. Until now.' she said. She powered up and the Scouter showed 15,000. She rushed towards Turales and landed blows on his armor. Turlaes quickly caught her by the ankle and threw her towards a stationary shop and blasted it, inflicting a great amount of damage on Pan. Suddenly, his scouter beeped. 'The power level shows 7,000,000!' Turales exclaimed. 'Excellent, Master. It is him then!' Galore said. 'Yes. It's due South from here. Prepare for your end.' Turales said. The group of Saiyans flew away from Satan City, but not before setting it to flames. Goten's Last Moments The Saiyans sped towards the south that is to Mount Paozu where they detected the energy signal. ‘There it is! It’s coming from that Mountain over there.’ said Galore. They landed on Mount Paozu and saw Chi Chi’s house.’ There! The power level’s coming from inside there!’ said Galore ‘Good. Blast that house, Garex!’ Turales ordered. ‘Yes, of course sir!’ Garex said. '‘ENERGY WAVE CANNON!’ 'Garex shouted and blast destroyed Chi Chi’s house. ‘Hey! What are you doing, mister?’ Goten asked angrily, coming out of the rubble. ‘Mom’s gone for shopping and Gohan’s in office. But what do think you you’re doing?’ Goten questioned Garex. Garex just ignored him. ‘Is it him, sir?’ asked B.K, eagerly. ‘He only has a power level of 550,000. It can’t be him. We sensed a power of 7,000,000, remember?’ Turales said. ‘Oh. Of course, sir.’ B.K said, disappointed. ‘But even scouters can go wrong, so just to be on the safe side, let’s finish him anyway.’ Turales said. ‘B.K. Kill Him!’ Turales ordered. ‘Right away, sir!’ B.K said and rushed towards Goten and started to spar. B.K had the upper hand easily, but Goten was putting up a good fight. ‘Do you know that I’m a Saiyan too? The attack which I will do now was taught to me by my deceased ex-master, Saiyan Prince Vegeta. He died when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Pity. But never mind about that. Prepare to die by this attack.’ B.K threatened. He rose up in the air and cupped his hands together. '‘GALICK GUN!’ he shouted. ‘What the -!’ Goten exclaimed. ‘I’ve got to counter it or this planet is history! Here goes nothing!’ he said to himself. ‘KAME – HAME – HA!’ Goten screamed. The two energy waves hit each other, causing a beam struggle, but B.K was easily winning. ‘I’ve got to go Super Saiyan now!’ Goten said. He suddenly went Super Saiyan and his gold hair was surrounded by a gold aura. He struggled with all his might and blasted the Galick Gun away by his own Kamehameha. B.K was hit with both the Galick Gun and Kamehameha. He fell down, breathing heavily. ‘Help… me, sir!’ he moaned. Turales looked at him mercilessly. ‘Sure.’ he said. Turales took B.K by the finger and threw him down from the mountain. ‘'POWER BLAST’' he said coldly and the blast destroyed B.K in seconds. Before he was killed, he screamed ‘Master! No!!!’ Turales turned away from the corpse of B.K (if there was one since Turales’s blast had incinerated him) and looked towards Goten, pleased. ‘Well, well, well. Looks like you can go Super Saiyan too. Well, so can I.’ Turales said. He also turned Super Saiyan but he was far, far stronger than Goten. ‘Let’s battle, kid.’ He said and charged towards Goten. He landed a fist on Goten’s abdomen and threw him down the mountain but Goten flew up again. Goten tried to punch Turales, but he countered every move. Turales roundhouse kicked Goten and punched through his stomach and blasted his body away with an energy blast. ‘DEATH RAY’ Turales shouted a thin green ray shot through Goten’s body, killing him. Gohan's Biggest Battle Gohan was writing a file in his office. Suddenly, he sensed Goten’s ki go down to zero. ‘Goten!’ Gohan exclaimed. He leapt from his office desk and flew out through the window. ‘Hang in there, Goten!’ he said to no one in particular. He was flying above the Land of Korin and suddenly saw Korin’s Tower. He flew up and landed on top of the tower. ‘Mr. Korin, could you give me some Senzu Beans?’ Gohan asked. ‘Sure. I’ve made some new ones that could revive a person, even if they died. But the person should be given this before 24 hours. It is impossible to revive them after 24 hours. But, I’ve only made 3 of them. Here, take it. Use it well.’ Korin said. ‘Thanks, Mr. Korin’ he said and sped down to Mount Paozu. ‘Sir, a huge ki is approaching us.’ Geyzar said. ‘Hmm. Yes, he has a power level of 10,000,000. This could be the one who killed my brother.’ Turales said. Turales saw a glitter in the distance. Gohan saw the people from the distance and saw Goten lying next to them with two holes in his body. He was shocked. He rushed towards the mountain with amazing speed and stopped in front of Turales. ‘Boys, get him!’ Turales ordered and all three Saiyans rushed towards Gohan. Geyzar sped towards him and started to fight him. Gohan screamed and became a Super Saiyan 2. With one mighty blow, he finished off Garex and Geyzar. Galore tried to punch Gohan but he dodged it and delivered a bone-crushing blow to Galore and blasted him away with a Masenko. ‘Amazing! You’re absolutely strong.’ Turales said. ‘What do you want?’ Gohan asked. ‘Well I am here to avenge my brother Turles. You’re the one who killed my brother, aren’t you?’ he asked. ‘Turles! I knew him…My dad killed him, not me. But don’t bother to kill my dad. He’s already dead.’ Gohan said. ‘What! Fine, then if I can’t kill your father, then I’ll kill you!’ Turales said and rushed towards Gohan. They both fought with each other absolute power, but Turales pinned Gohan to the ground. ‘This one’s from my brother!’ Turales said. Category:Fan Fiction